Healing
by treacher
Summary: "I'll buy a cheap house somewhere peaceful, work on my novel, and live with my cat for the rest of my life." — She is away from those who love her as she has enough with their lies. And then, God sends him.
1. Chapter 1

**HEALING**

 _I'll buy a cheap house somewhere peaceful, work on my novel, and live with cats for the rest of my life.  
_

* * *

 _ **o1.** **Meet**  
_

* * *

Silver kettle lets out white steam and rings loudly as the water inside has reached its boiling point. Bubbling sound can be heard and the unique hot water scent fills the kitchen, slowly making its way to the female dressed in white tee shirt and black, loose pants.

Blonde hair falls to slender shoulders and bangs gently swept her eyes, tickling them for a moment as she stands and hastily makes her way to the kitchen. The baby blue notebook is left open on the table, presenting her calligraphic writing and her black inked ballpoint.

White teapot adorned with flower ornament is the only one of her tea set collection. Along with the white tea cup, she puts them into a silver tea tray. From the shelf on the right side of her, she pulls out a glass container with a label and her curvy handwriting on it. It says _Darjeeling_.

Right after she places two teaspoons of tea into the pot, she hears a bell chime – her café's door bell. But it confuses her as she has clearly displayed the close sign on the window. In her curiosity, she steps away from the kitchen to the café area.

Her café is a small place, but furnished and decorated beautifully. White, almost transparent curtain drapes across the windows and round, wooden tables are covered with white table cloth. On each table is a small vase with different flower in different colors. Soft blue wallpaper creates a lovely atmosphere for drinking tea, eating cookies, and have a chat with a friend.

But today, the café is empty as she decided two days ago to take an extra day off. The customer (or the guest) must be not a local as she had informed her regular customer.

She tilts her head in confusion. A young man, looking not older than her; _younger_ in fact, stands in front of the café door. She peeks from the window and notices his unusual hair color. She also notices that he is drenched despite the sunny weather. Feeling more concerned than scared, she opens the door. "Please, come in," she says with a smile.

The male meets her with a blank look, quietly blinking before lifting his, she notices, pale hands. There is a scrap of paper in his hold, crumpled as if has been shoved into pocket numerous times but is not wet. He looks like a lost child to her and she knows she cannot leave him on his own. He clearly needs a change of clothes and a warm place to settle for a while.

Thus, she steps to the side as to give him space to enter, but instead, he stands still in front of the doorway. She keeps her confused thought to herself and wait for him to move, but he doesn't and that makes her worried even more.

 _Maybe he is unwell?_

"Come in, please," she wraps her finger around his wrist and pulled him in. He stumbles, wobbling like an elderly man, and it is very easy for her to push him into one of the café seats. Perhaps he really is unwell. Unwell and _lost_.

She is about to walk to grab towel when her wrist is caught by a cold hand. A shiver runs down her spine and she turns around to meet his eye for the first time. He looks like a daze, in wonder, and she cannot blame the poor boy for it.

But still, it surprises her.

"I fell in love with you." He doesn't seem to be hesitant – he says it as if it was the most normal thing to say to a stranger, as if asking for time or weather to a stranger.

And she doesn't deny it that it surprises her even more.

Her facial expression is frozen; stunned and confusion, but she manages to turn it into a smile, albeit forcibly, to be polite. The male keeps on staring at her, blinking several times before pulling his hand away and put it on his lap. His head inclines downward, then, staring at how his fingers are playing with the hem of his shirt and wondering the next spot the droplets of water from his hair will land.

The coldness of his hand still lingers around her wrist and she fights the urge to brush her wrist just to make sure that his hand has been off her wrist already. "Let's talk over a tea," she says, and feels relieved when she hears her voice doesn't falter, "And a change of clothes. I believe you are not comfortable with soaked clothes."

* * *

(-) _I seriously don't know when did I write this one but I think it's pretty nice and simple and I haven't post anything for a long time so I decided to._

(-) _College life takes its toll on my schedule and I can't promise to update this regularly. I'm just a freshman this year and I haven't really adapted to its system and all._

(-) _Thank you for being patient with me, especially since I have yet to continue the other stories._


	2. Chapter 2

**HEALING**

 _I'll buy a cheap house somewhere peaceful, work on my novel, and live with cats for the rest of my life."_

* * *

 ** _o2. The Small Prairie_**

* * *

Darjeeling tea inside the white teacup looks like a liquid golden. Its steam swirls in the open air and enticing pleasant scent that treats the nose of those around it, enveloping them into a warm atmosphere with a slow but peaceful feeling.

Across her, the male quietly takes a small sip and she is fascinated by the elegance, the calmness he gives off. Even though it has not even an hour passed since she found him standing in front of her café, looking as lost as a child and as pale as an owl hatchling, the tranquility from the tea seems to be affecting him greatly.

His dark eyes stares the tea, as if looking for miniscule of tea leaves that is nonexistent. If she has to mention her specialty, it would be brewing tea with the absolute perfection. It is her pleasure that the male seems to know how to enjoy a tea; not that she hates anyone who doesn't. Secretly, she cracks a small smile as she stares the boy.

 _It just…_

It has been a long time since she enjoyed tea with company. Usually, it would be her cat, but now that she has a guest, she cannot simply let the chance slips away. And now that he seems like he has settled down and, more importantly, dressed in dry clothes, she sees an ordinary boy across her, not an ill-stricken or a run-away boy.

Perhaps she should ask his identity, just to be safe.

"Ninety-six degree Celsius."

Lucy blinks and turns her head to where the quiet voice comes from. The boy is still looking at his tea with steam blurring his face, but she is sure it was his voice. It was a small, but deep baritone voice and she finds herself hugging her teacup and squeaks. "Eh?"

"Ninety-six degree Celsius," he repeats, blinking slowly, "the water temperature you used to brew the tea. Darjeeling is a delicate tea, moreover if you use the second flush."

Her hand grips the cup tighter, fighting a blush when she sees his lips quirk upward, forming a small, gentle smile that befitting his gentle demeanor. Their eyes meet for the second time that morning and he lowers it as to stare at the tea.

"It's delicious."

Her blush breaks. She sips her tea to calm herself, to cover her reddening face with the cup and the white steam. She focuses her eyes, as she notices his are going to meet hers again, to the centerpiece on the table; a transparent vase with a stem of pale yellow hydrangea in it.

The quietness stretches long, but it is not awkward, not weird or rigid; it is pleasant.

"I'm Natsu," he says, still quiet but with a higher pitch, almost sounds chirpier than before. He stretches his arm and she quickly places her teacup and meets his hand.

 _His hand is warmer now._

"I am–"

"Lucy. I know."

"You know?" she tilts her head.

"Yeah," he smiles, "and I fell in love with you."

"With me?" Lucy questions, ignoring the heat that slowly creeps to her face. "But you barely know me, aren't you? We have just met… half an hour ago."

The boy shakes his head. "It doesn't matter," states him. "Didn't I say that I know you?"

Lucy only nods slowly in reaction, feeling perplexed and overwhelmed _and_ amazed at the same time. _How can you say that to a stranger? Love?_ "From where did you know me, Natsu-kun?"

 _Love… is not that easy…_

"From your book," he answers and trough his downcast eyes, she sees honesty in it. " _The Small Prairie._ "

To this, she freezes. "It's not my book," she replies quickly. "And the author is already dead." His eyes pierce her and the room suddenly contorts. Black spots danced around her from the quick movement of her head to avoid his eyes.

"She is not dead." There is something in that sentence that makes Lucy flusters. Lifting her head, his eyes catch hers and she sees a bottomless ocean that gets darker each foot deeper. She feels like an amateur diver, not knowing what lies beneath the cool and calm surface and diving carelessly into it. Lucy sinks into the chair with hands entwined together on her lap; trying to get a grip over it.

She takes a deep, slow inhale before stuttering, "W-What do you mean?"

Natsu breaks the eye contact as he places his teacup on the table. He fingers the baby blue towel that slings carelessly on his shoulder. "Leah wrote the first book that I like. Reading her book makes me dream and I want to find her and thank her."

His eyes slowly closed. He already looks like a small boy in those clothes; over-sized brown jacket and jeans one size bigger, and now that he draws himself in, he looks even younger than he actually is. Natsu looks like a lost little boy again to her.

Lucy pours another round of tea to their teacup and the soothing smell fills the air once again. As smooth as her gesture is, she cannot deny the fact that her heart is beating a skip beat faster. It would be a lie if she says she isn't flustered, but she learns that this boy, Natsu, needs every comfort she can give. He easily shuts himself, she notes. She laughs softly as to break the shell around him, a laugh that is free of scorn or hate.

"I believe your purpose here in this town is to meet her, Natsu-kun?" She asks.

To this, he opens his eyes and smiles again. Spooning a spoonful of sugar into his tea, he gives it a slow stir as he replies, "Aren't I already?"

Lucy returns the smile, pulling down her eyelids to keep the burning sensation in the back od her eyes from spreading any further.

"Who know?"

She refuses to cry.

* * *

(-) _Thank you so much for the review, follows and favorites on the previous chapter!_

(-) _It's a quick update because I have already wrote this along with the first chapter and I predict I won't be able to get in touch with fanfiction for several days onward_

(-) _It's a short one albeit longer than the previous chapter and there is not much progress is shown but I hope you get the gist of where this story will go_


	3. Chapter 3

**HEALING**

 _I'll buy a cheap house somewhere peaceful, work on my novel, and live with cats for the rest of my life._

* * *

 ** _o3. Getting a Job_**

* * *

They exchange stares in silence, with teacup in hand and lips sealed. The scent of Darjeeling tea lingers in the air; the tense atmosphere slowly diminishes. Lucy offers him another small smile, an effective way to push back tears, before he breaks the contact and gazes down at the tea in his hold. She follows the gesture, then, looking at the tea and sees her own reflection on the surface.

The female on the liquid's surface stares back at her. Golden eyes also blink when she blinks and lips turn into a frown when she does. Amidst the steam swirling, hitting her face and the fact that her hand almost cannot withstand the temperature of the teacup, she sees herself as another person in there; a person whose face is round and a pair of big eyes which twinkles when she blinks. A person whose smile is so innocent and naïve – a child.

Lucy recognizes the face, the hair, the eyes.

 _Leah wrote the first book that I like. Reading her book makes me dream._

 _I want to find her and thank her._

Natsu's word was children-like – pure and naïve, but Lucy knows she cannot grant his wishes. Not when she can't even grant her own wishes. As selfish as it may sound, she knows it will become a false hope instead of coming true. She knows the pain caused by false hope and it is something she can't make people experiences it.

False hope is giving someone what he wants without actually giving it. False hope is riding a hot air balloon without the ability to return to the ground, but goes straight to the ground; you fall. It hurts, it is rough, it is bad. False hope is a fleeting happiness and an eternal pain.

 _Natsu is…_ Lucy sees a curious little boy in him, wanting to meet his favorite novelist just to say thank you. Innocent and naïve, but honest and determined.

"I have been wondering," she hears he mutters. Lucy lifts her head and sees him stirring his tea. "Why did you stop writing?"

"M-Me?" Lucy stutters. "Stopped writing?"

Natsu nods. "Yes."

"I… I didn't stop writing," she says. Natsu lifts his head and stares at her. He blinks slowly and hand stops moving the spoon. "I mean, well, I'm a novelist, a new one actually, so I just cannot stop writing, right? Being a novelist is what I do to make a living."

"So, you are a novelist, Lucy?"

"Yes, I am–"

There is a flash before her and a figure image of a woman and a little girl with a huge smile appears, then.

 _Look, mama! I made my own novel!_

"–a novelist."

Natsu doesn't say anything to it, even when she gives him a forced smile. Her eyes feel hot, as if the tears are boiling hot water in the kettle to brew tea. She doesn't know what kind of wind that the boy brings to be able makes her become melancholy all of the sudden, but she knows something for sure. She cannot be near him.

 _Or else,_ she says to herself, _all of it will spill out. All of the bad memory will come rushing. Like a whirlwind._

"Let's move to another topic, okay?" Lucy asks, hoping that the change of topic can erase the trace of tears in her eyes. She is glad when Natsu nods in agreement.

The boy sips his tea and put the teacup on its saucer and starts playing with the towel again. There is something akin to disappointment from the frown he shows, but Lucy is glad he doesn't say anything.

"I have never seen you around the town," she states. "Did you come from another town?"

"From a city," he replies. "From the capital, but I'm not going back there."

"You are planning to stay here in this town?"

He nods. "It's peaceful here," he gives her a smile, "and I like it better here than in the city. The people here are a lot nicer than those in the city."

"What about your family, Natsu-kun?"

"I'm an orphan."

The young novelist nods her head slowly. Natsu is an orphan, meaning that he has no relatives here or even in the city, and judging from his appearance, he is already too old for the orphanage to let him stay. He has nowhere to go – Natsu has nowhere to stay.

Lucy cannot offer him to stay at her house. It is simply impolite for a female and a boy without any relation to stay beneath a roof, but she cannot think of any other place for him. Natsu will need money to pay the rent if he has to rent a room, meaning he has to work. But working here, in this town, is not easy. It is a small town, specializing in mining coal and rocks, but judging from his physical appearance, Natsu cannot do that kind of work.

"Natsu-kun, do you have money?" She asks, and sighs when he shakes his head. "Well, we need to get you a job if you want to stay here."

"Can't I just stay here?" Natsu asks.

"Here?"

"Here," he smiles, "in this house."

 _Natsu has… almost zero common sense_ , Lucy decides, _or he is just slow_. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any spare room and it's not good for a male and female to stay together."

"Oh, I see…"

He looks dejected, just as she thinks he would. She laughs as he frowns. "Don't worry, Natsu-kun. I'll get you a place to stay and a job. And it looks like they are still hanging the sign to hire someone."

… **HEALING.**..

It is a small shop, located in the intersection of the Central Lane and Elmwood Lane, with its old sign hanging on the brick wall. There is a fresh scent comes from the shop, something sweet and grassy, and a splash of rain scent. On the front, tall vases filled with flower with different colors and shapes are lined neatly. The double door of the entrance is half opened, because the other is holding the open sign and another paper with big, bold writing of hiring information.

"Red Brick Florist," Natsu read the shop's name aloud, "It is pretty literal, isn't it?" He asks, eyeing the red brick wall where the sign is hung.

Lucy nods. "And original. They are the only flower shop here in this town."

"So, I'm going to work here?"

She nods again, eyeing the roses and the lilies. "Yes. I know the owners so we can speak with them and get you working here for sure."

Lucy knocks the door and enters the shop with Natsu trailing behind him, with eyes wandering around the shop and the flowers. Inside is a spacious room, but with more vases-filled flowers placed on top a raised wooden platform. On the wall are ornaments of dried flowers in photo frame, adding color to the off white wall.

"Muumei-san, it is Lucy!" She calls when the owners aren't at where they usually seated.

A woman in her fifty comes from the other room and smiles when she sees Lucy.

"Now, my dear, what brings you here?" She asks. "I believe you have already made an order for flowers, haven't you?"

Lucy smiles and hugs the woman who laughs at the gesture. "Yes, I have. Your flowers are always the best, Muumei-san."

"Oh, dear, you flatter me!" She laughs even more, covering her mouth with her hand in a polite manner. "And who is this young man would be?"

"I'm Natsu, ma'am," he says, eyes still wandering, "Lucy's friend."

"Oh, I see," Muumei nods.

"Natsu comes from the city and he has no money so…"

"Can I work here?" Natsu asks. "I think it will be hard for you alone to manage this shop and moving big vases must be a hard chore for you to do."

Lucy blinks, surprised at his boldness, and she can see Muumei-san is also surprised.

"Very well, if you are that determined to work here as a florist, then we–"

"No. Go back to the city, you punk."

Natsu is rendered speechless. An old man appears from behind Muumei-san with an intense glare aiming at him. Natsu tilts his head, jaw slack and eyes questioning.

"Eh?"

* * *

(-) _Firstly, I want to apologize by deleting the previous chapter 3. I realize it lacks of progress and the taste, yes the taste, is bland. So I decided to delete it and write a whole new one with more progress. I hope you can all forgive me and find this chapter entertaining :)_

(-) _I would like to thank you for leaving me reviews, and for following and favorites this story. It means so much for me and it keeps making me motivated to keep on going._

(-) _Some of the reviewers said they are confused with the last chapter. I hope it's not because of the grammar hahaha. I would like to know which part that makes you confused and maybe I can explain it. Except if it is concerning the story, then I won't tell you since I won't spread spoiler ;)_

(-) _Lastly, I'll have exam until 23rd of December so I don't think I can make any updates until Christmas. And I also apologize for making this update (still the third chapter) too long._


	4. Chapter 4

**HEALING**

 _I'll buy a cheap house somewhere peaceful, work on my novel, and live with cats for the rest of my life._

* * *

 ** _o4. To Understand a Flower_**

* * *

The old man who stands behind Muumei-san has a pair of mauve colored eyes and an ashen grey short hair. The wrinkles on his face show hidden wisdom and countless untold experiences he has gained for all the year spent in his life. His glare at Natsu doesn't waver, only intensifies when the boy tilts his head and stares back at him in confusion. His hand, holding a small flower pot, shakes and the frown deepens. "You hear me, brat," he spats, eyes glowing with fury, "go back to the city. You have no place here."

"Dear," Muumei-san softly places her hands on her husband's shoulder, "you've been chasing away the youngsters who want to work here since we first put on that sign."

The elderly man's eyes narrowed, as if not hearing his wife's complaint, scrutinizing Natsu from the head to toe, before he walks away to the front door and tears down the hiring sign. He glowers at the sight of the bold writing in black and red color. In a beat, his hand crushed the paper, tosses it into the trash can, and then he walks out of the shop, murmuring, "I'm completely fine managing the shop on my own."

Muumei-san sighs, feeling guilty at the poor boy whose silence is awkward to her. She chases after her husband, whose expression is not much better than before he tends the flower on display, and is ready to give him a long lecture. "But, dear–"

"Aoki-san," Lucy says, interfere the older woman as she rushes to her side, "please don't forget what the doctor said about your back pain. It will worsen if you move around so much."

The man glances to Lucy, facial expression still hard. Lucy offers him a small smile. She knows how stubborn Aoki-san can be, especially when it comes to the flower shop, but she doesn't know it will be this hard to convince him to a small matter as to accept a worker. "You can leave the delivery work to Natsu-kun if you haven't trusted him yet with the flowers and the greenery."

Aoki-san stops his activity for a while, peering at Lucy for a moment before moves to Natsu, who is still inside with eyes wandering around the shop in mild curiosity. His eyebrows knitted at the sight, then he lets out a heavy sigh.

"Get that brat here," Aoki-san mutters, "I'm gonna ask him something."

Lucy nods and gives Muumei-san a small smile when she squeezes her forearm in reassurance. She walks in and tells Natsu, "Natsu-kun, listen. Aoki-san is going to ask you something. Whatever the question is, just answer it honestly, okay?"

Natsu gives her a grin and somehow it eases her. "Of course. Don't worry, Lucy!"

Muumei-san holds Lucy's hand when she is about to leave the shop. "Aoki wants to talk to him privately," she says, gaining a nod in understanding from Lucy. "Natsu-kun, good luck," says Muumei-san to Natsu, patting his shoulder as he passes by. "My husband can be a bit stubborn, but he means no harm, of course."

Natsu glances at the crouching figure with knitted eyebrow on the other side of the door through the window. "Yeah, I know," he replies, smiling widely. "He's just being careful. It's normal, I guess."

He then walks out the shop, closing the door behind him soundly before crouching down beside Aoki-san. Aoki-san keeps on tending the displayed flowers, undisturbed by his arrival. He arranges the formation of the flowers, checking their stems and leaves and inspecting the water. Natsu watches his activity silently, and the silence stretches long, even until Aoki-san finishes tending all the displayed flowers.

Natsu says nothing when Aoki-san passes him by without giving him much attention. He doesn't try to ask him about the question he wants to ask. Natsu just silently follows the man wherever he goes and watches silently at how he does all of the activity. They even barely exchange glances – both of their eyes focused to the flowers.

The silence breaks when Aoki-san finally turns his head to him, eyeing him hardly, judging him. The boy only blinks; mouth still shut tight, until the question is asked, "Brat, how much do you understand flowers?"

"Close to none, sir," Natsu replied briefly, clearly, without hesitation.

Aoki-san's pale violet eyes narrowed and his eyebrows knitted again. He scrutinizes him, judging his answer. "Explain."

"I don't have any experience with flowers or plants specifically, but I can learn."

"Did you learn anything, just by watching me?"

Natsu inclines his head. "Well, not really. I still need some explanations to fill in some things that I don't understand or I might start assume things and that's not good."

Aoki-san stares at him in silence before he stands to stretch his arms and sigh. "And then, how to understand a flower?" He asks. The boy goes silent for a while, before shaking his head. "You communicate with them. You listen to them, talk to them, and give attention to them. Flowers are a delicate being. I expect you to understand them by the end of this season."

Natsu rises to his feet, grinning widely. "You bet I would, Jii-chan!"

 **…HEALING…**

Lucy smiles in relief when she sees the boy rise to his feet with a victorious grin stretch wide on his face. Her palm is sweating due to the fist her hand unconsciously made as the nervous feeling she feels when she first heard Aoki-san wants to talk with Natsu privately. Beside her, Muumei-san is laughing in relief and she pats Lucy's shoulder.

"That boy must be really a thing, to be able to make Aoki accept him like that," she murmurs.

Lucy turns toward her, sighing and smiling as the tension eases. "Natsu-kun is unique. I know he will do fine here. He's a smart boy, after all," Lucy says, and as if remembering something, she whispers to Muumei-san. "Muumei-san, I heard that last week someone came to the town and was looking for me. Could it be, by any chance… him?"

Muumei-san gasps and quickly pulls her to the back of the shop, where the flowers fresh from the market are stored. The female florist closes the door and pulls out a piece of folded paper from the pocket of her apron and gives it to Lucy. "They left me this and told us to give this to you. I think it's a phone number. If you–"

"No, please, Muumei-san, I don't want this," Lucy interjects her, shoving the paper back to Muumei-san without seeing what is written in there. "And please, please, don't ever tell them about my whereabouts, Muumei-san. I can't– Dear God, I don't want to have anything to do with him anymore!"

"Shush, my dear," Muumei-san hugs Lucy, and the young woman closes her eyes to avoid spilling the water that pushes from behind her eyelids. "It is okay, my dear, we know and we understand. We just… We are scared that they might harm you."

Lucy shakes her head, fighting the tears that might spill out. "No, no, if it's about safety, it's yours that I concerned about. But with Natsu-kun here, he might not want to come back here for a while to avoid… unnecessary contact."

Muumei-san holds her tighter, feeling the female's shoulder shaking as she talks. "I will burn the paper so it doesn't leave any trace, okay?"

"Yes, thank you, Muumei-san."

"Ah, perhaps that's why Aoki is being hard to Natsu-kun," Muumei-san chuckles. "He suspects him as one of them, and not only to Natsu-kun – to all the youngsters who ever tried to get hired by us."

"It's just how he is, doesn't it?" Lucy laughs, trying to give her a smile and failing.

"But, Lucy, does Natsu-kun knows?"

Lucy peeks through the small window to the shop and sees Natsu and Aoki-san talking. Aoki-san seems to be scolding him for holding a flower incorrectly while Natsu is grinning sheepishly and starts copying Aoki-san to correctly hold it.

Natsu is innocent.

He is as innocent as Muumei-san and Aoki-san.

 _"I fell in love with you."_

He is just a passerby, someone who visits her life, and like a bird, he will eventually fly somewhere, away from her. She knows that someone like her should have no attachment to another. Natsu should not be attached to her and so does she should not be attached to him.

"No, he doesn't know," she replies, eyes still directed at the boy. She smiles, then. "And he doesn't need to know."

* * *

(-) _First, I want to sincerely apologize for the lateness of the update. It's supposed to be updated around Christmas since I've finished my exam since the 23rd. The reason is because my family asked me to go along with them to visit our grandma and I got sick around the new year (currently is still not in the best shape but I can manage it ^^) so yeah, I just updated it now. I really am sorry, and I hope you can forgive me :)_

(-) _Thank you so much for all of your feedback, be it favorite, follow, or even you go as much as encouraging me in the reviews you left. It means so much for me and it keeps me going and help me checked up with my responsibility. Thank you!_

(-) _I'm going to get my health checked this Saturday. Hopefully nothing serious and I can recover fast to continue this story without postponing it. I hate it, believe me._

(-) _Lastly, I hope you all find this chapter entertaining! I'll see you next time in the next chapter :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**HEALING**

 _I'll buy a cheap house somewhere peaceful, work on my novel, and live with cats for the rest of my life._

* * *

 ** _o5. Deep Talk_**

* * *

With the acceptance of Natsu at the flower shop, Aoki-san doesn't waste time and demands him to start working right away. The man said he has to teach the boy all the basic stuff about flowers and the shop and it will take quite a time for him to grasp them all. And Natsu, gotten himself too worked up, ends up with some band aids all over his fingers for accidentally gripping a rose in the midst of his excitement.

Lucy is sitting beside Muumei-san, who is busy arranging flowers into a bouquet, as she observes the two males' interaction. A small chuckle erupts from Muumei-san as both of them hear a groan from the boy, a result of Aoki-san smacking Natsu's head for carelessly swinging a prune around.

"Stupid! What if it hits the flowers?!" Aoki-san snatches the tool away from the boy after he smacks his head, "What if it hits one of us, brat?!" He roars loudly at Natsu, ignoring the boy's groan.

"Don't be too hard on him, dear!" Muumei-san calls as she continues her work and getting a negative answer from her husband. She sighs, mumbling some incoherent words that Lucy cannot help but laughing quietly. "That man is really going to be the death of me," she says.

Lucy observes the half-done bouquet, which flowers are all in pastel color. "Of course," she replies, teasing her, "But that's what love is, right?"

"Indeed," Muumei-san wraps a bow around the bottom of the bouquet, "That's exactly why I married him. He's completely hopeless, you know? I remember when he got into a quarrel with our co-worker in the flower shop where we used to work before."

"A quarrel?"

The woman nods. "It was just a misunderstanding, but he was too hot-headed and things got sour after that. Well, I guess he is still hot-headed until now," she holds up the bouquet, "What do you think, dear?"

The bouquet consists of white lily, pink rose, white chrysanthemum and several others Lucy unfamiliar with. "It's pretty," she says. "Are you going to deliver it?"

"Why, thank you, and yes, it's Levy's order."

"Levy-chan? It's pretty seldom of her to buy a flower, unless– Oh, it's her _birthday_ today!" Lucy quickly stands, fetches her bag and hugs Muumei-san. "I can deliver it to her, if it's fine with you, Muumei-san."

"Thank you so much, Lucy. Here, take this with you," she gives her a paper bag, "a small present for her."

Lucy quickly puts the present in her bag and with no more time to waste, she runs out the flower shop with a brief goodbye to Aoki-san and Natsu. Levy's house is not too far from the flower shop, but Lucy needs to go back home first and grab anything she can find there as a present. It sounds almost not sincere, but she is panicking at nothing comes into mind when she panics.

As her house comes to the sighting, Lucy quickens her pace. At the front garden, her cat comes running at her, but she fails to notice and almost tripped over her. "Oh, Mii-nyan!" Lucy gasps, "I'm so sorry, you're not hurt, are you?"

Mii-nyan meows at her, both saying that she isn't hurt anywhere and asking what is happening that makes her forgetting her usual afternoon snacks. The orange-furred cat follows Lucy as she makes her hurried way to the kitchen and rummages through the cabinet. She pushes her head against Lucy's leg and meows again.

"It's Levy-chan's birthday, Mii-nyan, I can't believe I forgot to buy her a present," she says to the cat, which now climbs the kitchen island and sits there. "What do you think I should give her?"

"Myaa~?"

"Muumei-san gives her…" Lucy peers inside the paper bag Muumei-san gives, "scones. Now, what goes well with scones?"

 **…HEALING…**

Levy lives in a small house located on Sandalwood Lane, which is only a block away from the flower shop, but it is still quite a long walk from Lucy's house. Ahead of her, Mii-nyan is walking two times her pace and her bell on her neck jingles each step she makes. The cat seems to be happy to accompany her; aside the promised treat Lucy will give once they arrived at Levy's house.

The road heading there has fewer flowers planted around it, unlike the Elmwood Lane, but it has more tree, which make a good walk route as it doesn't too hot even in the beginning of the afternoon. Upon seeing the small house with red roof, Mii-nyan dashes as she chases after a butterfly playfully. Lucy can only sigh at the sight of her cat being so active in her usual scheduled afternoon nap.

Lucy pushes the wooden gate that leads to the front door. In the front yard is a small vegetable garden, with its cabbages and turnips are almost ready to be harvested. Those vegetables will turn out nice and delicious when it gets cooked, especially when it is Levy who cooks them.

Mii-nyan meows at her on the porch, calling her to quickly knock the door so she can get her treat. Lucy snorts at her cat's demeanor, but she guesses she has to or else the flower bouquet will wither from being not hydrated enough. She knocks the white-painted door with Mii-nyan sits patiently beside her.

From there, Lucy can hear a hurried footsteps coming to the front door. She hopes it is not Levy though – the poor girl has just gotten her leg injured and unable to move around so much. The accident was last Wednesday, when Levy was helping her aunt painting the wall and slipped and fell from the ladder. Her aunt was, in the midst of her panic, contacting Lucy first which she then calls the town's doctor and made her quick dash to Levy's house.

True to her wish, it is the doctor's apprentice who opens the door, a little girl with blue hair in twin tail named Wendy. She smiles widely upon seeing Lucy and then proceeds on hugging her. "You came!" She says, giggling. "I thought you'll forget it since Levy-san doesn't remind you!"

"Oh, believe me, I almost," Lucy pats the girl's hair, "If it's not because of Muumei-san, I would have forgotten."

"Let's go in, Lucy-san! You too, Mii-chan!" Wendy pushes open the door wider and Mii-nyan runs into the house without further ado.

Inside the house, what greets her is none other than the bookworm walking with a crutch supporting her weight. Her left foot is wrapped with bandages, which only emphasize the big lump hidden beneath them. Levy greets her with a sheepish grin, as if knowing she will get a scolding for pushing herself.

"Welcome to the house," she says. "And yes, I'm fine, my foot is fine. Porlyusica-san and Wendy-chan has examined it. I took my medicine already, eat my healthy lunch, and where is my birthday present?"

Beside Lucy, holding Mii-nyan, Wendy giggles while Lucy sighs in defeat. It seems like Levy already know what kind of question she will ask and prepare the answer right away.

"And is that the flower bouquet I ordered?" Levy continues, approaching Lucy with little effort despite the injury.

"Happy birthday, Levy-chan." Lucy smiles, giving Levy the bouquet. "Let's sit and not pushing yourself too hard, okay?"

"Lucy-san, Levy-san, I'm sorry, but I have to go," Wendy sighs, "Porlyusica-san and I still have several houses to visit and she must have been waiting for me."

Levy hugs the girl, saying, "Thank you for coming here and for the wonderful present! Come here if you have finished the round, okay?"

Wendy nods, picking up her sling bag and wishes Levy another happy birthday before she leaves. Lucy closes the door and the two go to the middle room and makes their seats there. Mii-nyan hops on Lucy's lap and makes herself comfortable, seeming to be forgotten about her treat already and plans to nap instead. Lucy rummages through her bag, pulling out a paper bag from Muumei-san and a small pocket. "This is from Muumei-san, she wished a happy birthday for you," Lucy put the paper bag on the coffee table.

"What is this?" Levy asks, opening the bag. "Scones!"

"And this is from me," Lucy opens the pocket, "Mint tea. I think it goes well with the scones. Want me to make it for us?"

Levy sighs loudly, resting her back to the couch and says, "It's your forte, Lu-chan!"

Lucy gently holds the sleeping cat and put her on Levy's lap. She then goes to the kitchen and boil the water. Spotting a tea set, a white one with purple flower ornaments, she puts it in a tea tray and waits for the water to boil.

"So, I heard someone was coming and was looking for you, Lu-chan," Levy starts, "Did he manage to find you?"

"Someone who?" Lucy asks.

"Not _him_ , of course," Levy laughs at how Lucy's voice stiffens. "I heard it was a boy with peculiar hair."

"Pink hair?"

"Hmm, I don't know the details, but pink hair is peculiar so that must be it," she replies. "What? Did you meet him? Who is he?"

Lucy leans to the kitchen island, twirling a teaspoon and frowns. "I… don't really know him, personally. To be honest, it's our first time meeting each other."

Levy hums from the other room, inquiring Lucy. "It's completely random, but his first sentence at me was…" Lucy trails off, remembering how the boy was soaked and, with earnest, honest, eyes, confessed to her.

Lucy feels her face is heating up.

"What was it, Lu-chan?"

"Well, it's pretty embarrassing to say, but," Lucy takes a deep breath, "He said 'I fell in love with you'."

There is no reaction coming from Levy, no hitching breath, no questioning screech, no yells, which makes Lucy wonders. The silence stretches far, far enough until she finishes preparing the tea and brings it to the living room where, Lucy swears, she sees Levy with the silliest, scariest, widest grin she has ever seen.

There is only one word coming from her mouth as she strokes Mii-nyan's fur.

"Details."

* * *

"So he said he loves you."

"Yes, but it must be un–"

"And that he could guess the exact temperature you used for brewing the tea."

Lucy groans, covering her face in a tired gesture. "It's a common knowledge!"

"Oh, shush! I don't even know that, so it must be uncommon," Levy pours herself another tea. "Lu-chan, he must be a genius. Natsu – I'm serious, don't look at me like that, Lu-chan – is a genius. I mean, you know that geniuses tend to be a little bit… weird on some degree?"

Mii-nyan is yawning on Lucy's lap, snuggling and nap more, unaware about her owner's frustrated state. The only thing that makes Lucy stay is Muumei-san's delicious scones, which is too delicious to be eaten quickly. The scent of mint from the tea helps her clearing her mind while she is busy pushing the heat from her face down.

Beside her, Levy gives her a stare, which, at some points, feels like a barrage of arrow against her. "Why don't you tell him the truth," Levy questions, "That you are Leah."

The blonde haired girl exhales quietly. Gripping the teacup, she stares at the reflection on the tea. And again, she sees a child in there instead of her own face.

 _The Small Prairie…_

"It's true, right? That you published the book?"

 _A world where a brother and sister is living happily in a small house on the prairie, on the outskirts of the city, working together to make their dreams come true._

"Natsu-kun is just… innocent," Lucy finally says. "There is no way someone can fall in love with the writer of the story. What Natsu-kun loves is the book, the story, not me. Not Leah."

Levy's stare at Lucy softens. A sad smile stretches on her face. "Lu-chan, you know, it's a bad habit."

Lucy looks up to her, frowning. "What is?"

"Pushing someone away," the bookworm replies while softly pats Lucy's shoulder, "when he means for you."

Lucy's eyes narrow – she frowns deeper.

"I'm sorry for being complicated, Levy-chan. I don't know how to respond to… all of it. I have done what I can for Natsu-kun. He is working on Muumei-san and Aoki-san's shop now, but about his feelings…"

Levy scoots over, pulling Lucy's head to her shoulder, hugging her. The young novelist is shaking in her hold and she can feel water dampening her shirt. "It's okay, you are not complicated, Lu-chan. You are only confused."

 _Confused…_ Lucy repeats Levy's word in her mind.

The blue haired girl softly pats her back, comforting her in any way possible and says, "Come on, let's finish Muumei-san's scones and your tea."

* * *

(-) _It's a quick update because I'm trying to repay my lateness for the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter :)_

(-) _Thank you for all the support!_

(-) _...crying over my GPA._


	6. Chapter 6

**HEALING**

 _I'll buy a cheap house somewhere peaceful, work on my novel, and live with cats for the rest of my life._

* * *

 ** _o6. Troubled_**

* * *

The café door shuts gently as the last customer of the day makes his way out after waving his hand and throws a grin at her. He is Albert-san, who ordered some cookies for his daughter's birthday, which is today, and whose wife, Lisa-san, suspects him for playing around with some women. When he told her earlier that evening about his wife's suspicion, Lucy cannot help but popping a laugh at the newlywed antics.

Truthfully, he was asking Lucy for some advice, as his first wedding anniversary is drawing near. At first, she was perplexed as she doesn't have the experience in that field, but knowing Lisa-san loves surprises, she told him to give her a surprise party and give her a gift. Preferably some jewelry – necklace, bracelet, brooch; women love that. And flowers, which she offered her help with that one.

That was half an hour ago and now that the café is empty, Lucy is left only with her napkin, wet cutlery, and a hungry Mii-nyan waiting for her dinner. The orange cat is sitting on her favorite place in the kitchen – at the top of the refrigerator, watching her human moves around and wipes the freshly washed dishes.

"Mii-nyan, dinner," Lucy calls as the cat's ears perk up at the word dinner. She stretches, yawns widely (with grace) and hops down. Her short legs bring her to the corner near the kitchen door where her bowl, now full of her favorite tuna, is placed. The cat pushes her head to Lucy's palm before digging into her food.

Lucy knows that Mii-nyan doesn't like it when someone staring at her when she eats so she proceeds to clean the tables at the café area. But when she walks there, someone is present.

"Yo!"

She blinks, mouth slightly agape and napkin is held tight in her grip. There is an abrupt intake of breath; a small, whispery gasp. Her heart beats faster and blood pumps to her head, leaving her in a dizzying trance.

She knows that grin, as well as the lean, slouching figure beneath the darkness of the suit. He never wears a _suit_.

For several seconds, Lucy forgot how to breathe.

Sitting at the table by the window is a male with a carefree grin, one that anyone can easily interpret as a kind and cheerful greeting. But Lucy knows that he is far from what his first impression gives off. Lucy knows better.

"I heard from the guy who went to this village weeks ago that you make a living from opening a café," he snorts, leaning casually in the chair, "Can't believe it at first, but you actually did it."

Her grip on the napkin tightens. Lucy fights the urge of running to her room and lock the door. No, she can't do that – this is her territory. If the man intrudes it leisurely, then she just needs to approach him gently and kick him out politely.

"Did _he_ send you?" She asks instead, feeling relieved that she can hold her ground and evens her erratic pounding heart. Lucy learns to breathe again. "Usually it would be either Wallace-san or Fumie-san or Leo-san. And now it's you."

The man with auburn hair chuckles. "To remember their name like that," he sighs, "as expected of the runaway princess."

" _I am no princess_ ," she retorts immediately. The glint in her eyes must be the one that makes he chuckles.

"Whatever. I just come to check if you are still alive and," he pulls something out of his pocket, waving it in the air, "he told me to give you this. I'd like to talk more with you, but it seems that you still have one customer left."

The man stands casually, approaching her to whisper in her ears, leaving her gasping quietly and trembling in her shoes. "Don't you think it's about time to come back?" he asks and walks out before she can even realize that he was slipping something in her apron pocket as he whispered.

The café door shuts with a soft click and the room seems, _feels_ to be a breather. It was as if the oxygen was sucked by the man while he was there, as if the space contorted around her and pressing her from every side, and as if his glance was a sharp knife held close against her throat, preventing her to talk and breathe. And it was as if the thin, small envelope in her apron pocket had the weight of the world.

But it may be right – it has the weight of _her_ world.

Lucy doesn't realize how pale her hand is from all the gripping around the napkin, but she knows she can yet relax her hand. She will tremble, and starting from her hand, it will soon make her body tremble. And when her body tremble, so does her heart.

And thus, she learns to calm herself. She cannot lose it now, moreover, when the said customer is already swinging the door open. Smile – Lucy has to smile.

"Good evening," she greets the customer without seeing him, still collecting herself, "It's already past the open time, but I'll make an exception for you."

She sees the shift from the man to move from the door and sit near the window, the one previously occupied by a certain man. Lucy takes a deep breath and turn from the table that she wipes to face her customer. _Smile, smile, don't forget to smile._

"Yo! Lucy!"

 _Oh, it's Natsu._

"Natsu-kun," she smiles, "What brings you here?"

The boy pouts, slumping against the table in a childish, playful manner. "Did I come at a bad time?"

Lucy shakes her head and walks to the kitchen. "No, of course not. It's closing time, technically, but I can have a company or two," she says. "I'll make us tea first, okay?"

"Can I request?" Natsu asks. Lucy stops in the doorway to turn to him, head tilting in a questioning gesture. "Darjeeling, please," he says with a grin.

Lucy laughs and says, "I knew you will want that," before disappearing behind the door that separates the café and her kitchen.

 **…HEALING…**

The scent of tea fills the kitchen as soon as she pours the hot water into the dry tea leaves. The brown tea cups are already placed on the tray, complete with a small jug of sugar and a jar filled with cookies that she baked yesterday with Levy. Placing the kettle back on the top of the stove, she put the teapot on the tea tray before lifting it carefully and walk back into the café area.

Natsu is not on his seat when she walks there. He is looking at the row of books on the hanging shelf on the wall across his seat. The boy looks so focused to the books so Lucy opted to place the tea tray quietly on the table and wait until he realizes that she is done preparing the tea.

Propping a hand on the table, she rests her head, which is still dizzy from the previous encounter, on the palm of her hand as she watches how Natsu is so transfixed with the books.

Most of the books she places there has unique hard covers, which she meant them as ornaments to add the classical vibe to her café. But they actually are pretty interesting books to read. She places twelve books there and six of them are books about tea, coffee, and dessert, while the other five are classic story books – Grimm's, Roald Dahl, Lewis Carroll, Charlotte Bronte, Jane Austen. One of them is her unpublished novel, the one with the dullest, dustiest cover.

Her first novel that she wrote when she was a child.

Why did she put it there in the first place?

"Lucy, can I borrow one of these?"

Lucy is snapped out of her daydream – a daydream about when she was a child whose hobby was writing in secrecy so she could surprise her mother – with a beat. Natsu is looking at her with hope glimmering in his dark eyes and already gripping one of the books. How can she refuse him?

"Sure, I don't mind, Natsu-kun. Just make sure you don't damage it," she replies, earning a full grin from him. "Let's drink the tea before it gets cold."

The boy puts the book in his sling bag before easing his jumpy self into the therapeutic aroma of the tea. Lucy pours the tea into his cup and breaks a sugar cube into two, quite messily, before plopping it to his and her tea.

The sugar dissolves in the hot tea, adding sweetness into the taste and the scent, just how she likes it. They are quiet, no one talks, just two people enjoying tea in a windy evening. It is when she places the cup back on its saucer that she begins to talk.

"How is your day at the shop, Natsu-kun?" She asks, noticing how his wrist is wrapped with bandages. "Did you hurt yourself?"

Natsu smiles sheepishly. "I kind of tripped and fell while moving the flower pots yesterday. Muumei-san doesn't allow me to work on the hard things since then," he replies with a laugh. "How about you?"

"You have to be careful next time, Natsu-kun. I take it Aoki-san is not happy to have you hurt your wrist like this."

"You bet! Jii-chan lectured me for the whole forty minutes before deciding that I can only work on arranging flowers and taking orders." Natsu uses his arms to gesture his frustration, a little bit exaggerating but funny in a way. "It's not a big deal for me, though, but if it was you, then it is a big deal."

Lucy opens the cookie jar, letting him take the cookie inside before she does. "Hm? Me?"

"Because you are a cook! How do you cook or brew tea if you hurt your hand?" He grins again before sipping the tea and sighs in contentment. Lucy smiles at the thought of having Levy or, probably, him helping her in the kitchen while she serves the customer if her hand was injured.

"And you can't write! You have to suspend your work on your novel and that's not a good thing!"

 _Thump!_

 _"You should leave the harder one to me! Be more careful with your hand!"_

 _Thump, thump_

 _Thump, thump_

 ** _Crash–!_**

 _"I'm sorry! I-I'm so sorry! It's all my fault that you're hurt…"_

 _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"_

"Lucy?"

There is something cool on her cheek, something gentle and calloused that snaps her out of the sudden nostalgia that grips her mind out of nowhere. She blinks once, twice, before registering that it is Natsu's hand that lingers and giving cool touch and slaps the nostalgia away. Her mouth is slightly ajar, still recovering her mind from the shock, and brown eyes are slowly focusing to his face.

There is a lump in her throat that prevents her to talk and is too hard to swallow it down. She wills herself to talk, to say something so Natsu can stop wearing the concerned expression – she hates it.

"I'm sorry, Natsu-kun," she squeaks, her voice is trembling just like her hand on the lap, "I remembered that I have to reply an important e-mail. It's from… my editor, yes, my editor."

Lucy stands almost abruptly and the sound of the chair legs against the wooden floor leaves the empty café in a shrill, unpleasant echo. Both flinch at the sound, but Lucy makes no intention of apologizing – the thought of apologizing just somehow runs in a blur past her mind. She turns around before he can see how the tears are already welling up there in her eyes.

"Um, you can stay here if you want, just… just give me a shout if you want to leave, okay? I still have to lock the door and all…" She talks too fast, too unsure.

Too _scared_.

Natsu stands, his hand is moving to reach her, but he holds it and pulls it back to the side. He watches how her back is quivering in front of him, as if something heavy just fell on the small, slender shoulder of hers and she is too weak to lift them all but still manages to do it. He replies with a small, "Okay," before she gives him a nod and storms out of the café.

When the sound of her footsteps fades, only then he allows himself to slump in his seat and sighs heavily. He brings his hand to cover his face, dragging it on his hair and frowns. Everything was calm and pleasant; him drinking the tea and she talks to him with a gentle smile. She even granted his request and brewed them his favorite Darjeeling tea with professional accuracy. And the cookies, too, are delicious.

He can feel the shift, the changes in her aura. She masked her expression so well that he failed to notice it at first, but when the shine in her eyes started to dim, he knew that something was on. And that something, whatever it was, is the one that caused the shift.

To hell with 'replying her editor's important e-mail'. Natsu knows that she is bad at lying in dire situation concerning herself such as that one. He tracks back to their conversation; he started with a casual greeting and she replies with another greet and a smile. She brewed them his favorite tea and they drank it quietly. They talked about his injury and how it would be bad if she had the same injury as his. And then…

 _There…_

Something was off from the moment he said something about her novel. Wait, was it about her novel?

Oh, no, that was not it.

He said something about her being a writer.

 _But why?_

 **…HEALING…**

Slumping against the door, Lucy desperately covers her mouth from sobbing aloud.

She hates it when she cries. Because the tears seem to be endless and she cannot control her feelings – all of it just seems to be flooding over and engulfs her in a harsh wave of emotion and negative thoughts. Because she feels so weak and helpless and miserable and thinks that life is too hard for her to handle on her own.

She hates it when she loses it in someone's presence because she will make them feel bad and think that it was their fault for making her become that way. And it is embarrassing, as if she made a fool out of herself if she did that.

But she has done them at the same time, all in front of Natsu.

Such a weak, random excuse of her replying an email is lame. It's a miracle that Natsu doesn't stop her himself or follows her and demands explanation. She was rude, too, to leave a customer on his own when she was the one who offered him her company.

Of course, Natsu is considered as a friend, but not a close one and she doesn't expect him to understand her outburst. On the contrary, she expects him to be mad at her and treats her coldly the next chance they meet.

 _"I fell in love with you."_

Natsu has the chance to think over about his feeling towards her, then. She cannot deny it that it surprises her when he first told her that, and that it sparked, stirred something deep down in her chest.

"The letter…" she half-whispers and gasps to herself, feeling the envelope is crumpling inside the pocket. Trembling hand is reaching for it and she fought the tears that threatening to fall at the sight of the handwriting.

Her full name is written on the front face of the envelope in a stern, stoic font with black ink that indicates formality. It is still sealed neatly, no trace of it being tried open, and she finds herself hesitant to open it. Rather, she finds the urge to light the chimney and burn it there. No one will find anything if it is burned, but it seems that she is still the same stupid girl as she was years ago.

She hopes.

She hopes that someday he will give her explanation, that he will embrace her like how any other father would do. But alas, he is not like any other father.

Lucy opts to place it between the nearest stack of books on the floor, hidden from her sight and she promises that she will think about it only after she calm herself. Though, she can already guess what its content would be–

 _Thump, thump, thump_

 _What would Natsu-kun thinks if he knows…_

 _Thump, thump_

 _"I want to find her and thank her."_

 _Leah…_

 _Thump–_

 ** _Knock, knock, knock!_**

She blinks, her breathing is held in the inhaling phase. The door of her room is knocked. Who? Natsu-kun? Levy? Albert-san?

"Lucy, are you there?"

A quiet whisper against the door is reaching out to her. Lucy feels the vibration, the rumble of his voice at the door against her back. She wants to reply, to tell Natsu that she is there and is busy with her e-mail so he should wait on the café (no matter how stupid it might be because she knows that he knows she was lying) but is afraid that she would let out a choked sob instead of a clear reply.

So, she chooses to stay quiet. And hopes; _please go back, don't mind me, Natsu-kun, I'm fine._

 _I'm fine._

There is a dull thud from the door. It is not a knock, more like something is bumping softly against the door. A minute passes by and when Lucy thinks he has gone away, she hears a sigh.

"May I see you?"

* * *

(-) _Can't say anything but relentless barrage of apologize from the hiatus-like state I am currently in. It's a hectic semester for me and I only use my laptop to work on my assignments and my nature is that one which once I start writing, I can't stop. I've searched the best day to write the sixth chapter without being restricted and finally the day has come!_

(-) _Thank you for still sticking up with me :") I can't thank you guys enough. Thank you for all the support you gave me! I really appreciate them!_

(-) _I can't promise you the set date for the seventh chapter, but I promise to do my best to continue this story!_


	7. Chapter 7

**HEALING**

 _I'll buy a cheap house somewhere peaceful, work on my novel, and live with cats for the rest of my life._

* * *

 ** _o7. Breaking_**

* * *

He doesn't receive immediate answers from her, which worries him more. Something tells him that she is not fine, that she is stressing over things, and he is not being helpful. He can tell that much because Lucy is such an expressive girl. He can feel the shift in her aura, something that instantly changed when he reaches the topic of the novels she makes or things related to that.

And just now, it was about her being a novelist. Does she that sensitive about her job? Does her anonymous state do apply to her real life as well? Natsu doesn't know, but he… he wants to know.

Reason. There must be some reasons behind her sensitivity.

He knocks at the door again, louder this time. "Lucy, please say something," he asks, resting his forehead to the door, hoping he can hear something by doing so.

"Natsu-kun, I'm not feeling well right now. If you want to leave, please just leave the tea cups there. I'll clean it later," is what he hears. She sounds weary, almost as if she is really down with fever or something, but he notices the tremble in them. Something inside him stirs – _she lied?_

"Lies!" The shout comes out even before he realizes it. Natsu hears a faint gasp – is Lucy right behind this door? – yet he continues. "Why are you acting like this? I'm trying to help you."

There is a pause. "You don't understand," she replies with a weak, trembling voice, "and you can't help me, Natsu-kun."

"I _will_ if you tell me!"

The door is suddenly pulled open, revealing Lucy with red, puffy eyes. Natsu takes a step back upon noticing how the tears streaming down her cheek to the chin, like a river that continues to flow, and wariness behind those watery eyes. She bites down her frowning lips, as if to refrain herself from uttering all that he needs to know.

He doesn't like it – how can he help her if she keeps it all to herself?

"Lucy, please, I just– I just want to help you," Natsu says again after he manages to come down from his sudden outburst. She looks shaken (and scared, it's obvious from her expressive eyes) as she stands rigidly in front of him. "Maybe I can help you. I'm not as brainy as the other back in the institute but I promise I will help you."

"Natsu-kun," she smiles sweetly despite all those falling tears and bravely meeting his eyes, "I appreciate your thought of helping me, but this is just some minor problem and I'm just being childish."

He is skeptical about that smile – _so fake_. Even the emotionless children from the institute can fake a smile better than hers. He recognizes immediately, right after she draws that smile, that this is her weapon to drive him away. That smile and those carefully chosen words.

"And this is a private matter, Natsu-kun," she continues, wiping her eyes and cheek, "so I will appreciate it more if you stop pursuing it. I don't want to involve anyone with my problem – this is mine to solve."

 _Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong_ , he can hear those words loud and clear even with the sugar coating. Sure, he is carefree and that he can be naïve at times, but he is no fool. His instinct, after all, is never wrong.

By rational mind, he should be backing off after she draws the sword and points the blade at him, but his rational mind seems to be stopping to function normally. Something just stirs his gut when those eyes start to water again and cheek reddens altogether. The wall she built suddenly crumble and she is nothing more than a child trapped between those fallen bricks. He can see the helplessness, fatigue from stress, confusion and fear swirling altogether in those unfocused eyes. It is just then he realizes that her problem is bigger than he originally thought, and all this time, she had been doing nothing but enduring.

She has been reduced from an adult to a younger girl in his eyes. Even with her back facing him, he can picture how her tears falling endlessly as she fights the hiccup and tries (and falling) to collect herself together. Her cry is silent, the only sound she makes are whimpers and rough gasp for air. Natsu fights the urge to envelope her in a hug, to tell her that he will be there for her and will help her and that she should let it all out while she can.

Or at least he can hold her hand, to remind her that she is not alone, that she can depend on him.

"Why do you bother yourself with someone like me?" He hears her trembling voice asking between the sharp inhale and wobbly exhale. "We haven't known each other that long yet. What if I was some wanted person in pursue? Would you help me then?"

"Lucy… I–" Natsu reaches her hand, softly tugging so she faces him. "I want _and_ will help you, and I know that's not the real problem."

Lucy pulls away, covering her face with her hands and walks away from him. "No, you don't understand! If you help me, you'll be dragged into the mess and _I_ don't want that!" She is close to screaming but then faltering abruptly. "It's the truth and I'm not as innocent as you think I am, Natsu-kun."

Natsu stops right in front of her, gently removing her hands from her face and cups it. He stares into her eyes before saying, "You are not at fault, whatever the case might be. Lucy is a kind person; I can see that much from your eyes."

Seconds pass as they stand still with Natsu diving into her eyes and she is left with minimum oxygen in her lungs. Her arms dangle limply at her sides before she finally finds the energy to lift them and tugs the hem of his shirt.

"Why?" She whispers. "Why did you do this?"

"Because I care," he replies, whispering too, "Because I love you."

"No, Natsu-kun, you don't," she pushes him away, turning her face to the side, "You love Leah."

"It's the same."

"It's different! Leah is dead! Leah has been dead years ago and I'm–!"

He doesn't know what gives him the courage, but he knows several things that happen in twenty seconds. His lips meet hers and she gasps, surprised, before pushing him away with those slender arms to no avail. The next thing he knows, right three seconds after their kiss, he is slumped on the floor with a sharp, stinging pain on his cheek and tangy taste in his mouth.

 **…HEALING…**

Lucy doesn't remember clearly what happened in the past ten seconds before she is back to her senses. All she remembers is that she started to ramble _things_ and the next thing was she found herself face to face with the boy whose lips touching hers. Sharp pain shot from the back of her head almost immediately and she struggled to break free.

When she starts to come back to her senses, Natsu is already on the floor with red cheek that started to swell and someone blocks her sight after that. All she can see now is black and she can't even make out the words that come from the person shielding her as they come out as shouts and hisses. The person's and Natsu's voice sounds like a sharp ringing to her ears, which adds the pain she already has from the headache.

Her legs choose that moment to give up, making her tumble to the floor like a thread-less marionette. The person with dark clothes shouts her name and clicks his tongue as she breaks in cold sweats. Her eyes are blurry and when she no longer sees the distinct hair color of Natsu's, blood seems to be drained from her as she slumps into the person who lifts her easily and put her to her bed.

"Shit, to think that forgetting your medicine actually helps you…" she hears the person curses and mutters to himself. "Oi, princess! Can you hear me? You gotta drink this medicine or else you'll be in a critical condition!"

"S-Sti..ng?"

"I should be honored that you actually called my name but right now, I don't care – just drink your medicine already!" He says, shoving a pill and a glass of water to her, which she takes rigidly.

As the medicine slides into the back of her throat, she started to feel clearer already. The ringing stopped and the sharp pain is nothing more than a dull ache. She then tries to reassemble her jumbled thoughts, harder than it sounds, but after several minutes, she can get the rough idea of things that happened before she is brought here.

"If I knew you would be harassed, I wouldn't have left. Give me a call if something like that happen, you hear me?" He scolds her as he hands her a towel, but receives a snort from her instead. "The heck! You have a problem, huh, blondie?"

"Oh, shut up, Sting," Lucy sighs, burying her face into the towel. "And thanks. I don't know what would I do if you didn't interfere. Not that I expect you to, of course."

When the male doesn't respond to her attempt of joking, she looks up to him and notices how his lips have turned into a thin, grim line. Something is going on and whatever it is, she knows it has anything to do with her. "What's wrong?"

"The letter I gave you earlier," he says, "have you read it?"

To that question, it's her turn to be silent. She remembers shoving it between books in a pile somewhere in her room earlier, but she _knows_ she will open it and read it someday. So, she shakes her head, "No, not yet. I'm planning to read it… later…"

At her reply, Sting sighs wearily, slumping in the chair at her bedside. "It's pointless," he mutters. "I guess I'll tell you directly, then. The letter is not from your father; it's from _me_."

"From _you_? What for?"

"It contains an information about your father that you might find important," he says, closing his eyes and crossing his arm, "He has been sentenced by his private doctor that he has a lung cancer."

Suddenly, Lucy feels her heart beats sound louder in her ear; thumping slower and slower before it dies out. She feels dizzy from the rush of blood to her head. Her mouth is gaping, "He is…"

"He has not much time left, so if you want to settle things out," he looks at her sharply, "you better hurry."

Suddenly, Sting's words from earlier rings in his ears, repeating itself over and over. Suddenly, she feels a wave of nausea hitting her. Suddenly, she feels victorious and tired at the same time. Suddenly, she feels both whole and empty.

One thing that is certain is that something is shattering.

 _Don't you think it's about time to come back?_

* * *

(-) _Soooo Lucy is finally breaking and leaking! Geez, I'm sorry for the hiatus! The last update was on March so it has been two months already. So sorry and THANK YOU for waiting :) I'm so happy to know that there are people who still read this despite my hiatus :"D_

(-) _I just finished my semester exam so I **finally** touch and use ms word to write and continue my story instead of making power points and another college-related thing. The next update will be at the beginning of June or the second week of June (hopefully sooner) because I haven't write the eighth chapter yet (this one took me almost all night to write)_

(-) _Any thought about this chapter? Suggestion or bad grammar? You can always let me know from review or be a lovely and brighten my day by sending me DM!_


End file.
